


Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On Series

by JukePhantoms1124



Series: The Band Lives On [12]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Other, juke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukePhantoms1124/pseuds/JukePhantoms1124
Summary: Sorry this has taken me so long!  Thanks for being so patient!  Hope y'all enjoy!
Relationships: Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: The Band Lives On [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929313
Comments: 25
Kudos: 157





	Julie and the Phantoms: The Band Lives On Series

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has taken me so long! Thanks for being so patient! Hope y'all enjoy!

Alex and Reggie stood side by side completely stunned as they watched Julie and Luke sing together. It was nothing new of course, they sang together all the time…but this seemed different…more intimate. 

He felt like he was intruding on some private moment, especially when they sang the last note and the two just stared at one another. He was just about to nudge Reggie to silently tell him they should go, but of course the clueless idiot started to _clap!_

“That was awesome!” Reggie exclaimed.

Julie and Luke sprang apart, completely startled while Alex just rolled his eyes and muttered, “Okay.”

“How long have you guys been here?” Julie asked, her voice high and awkward. 

“Not long,” Alex said quickly. “Just for a little bit.”

“Long enough though,” Reggie said with a grin. “That song was amazing…did you guys write it?”

Luke shook his head. “No, it was a sample.” He gave his guitar a few little strokes. “Julie came in when I was singing it and…”

“I joined in,” she said with a smile. “I love that song…it’s by an artist named Taylor Swift.” She looked over at Luke for the first time since they were interrupted. “How did you find her by the way?”

Luke gave her a little smile. “I’ve been stuck on this song my mom was singing a few weeks ago while she was cleaning, and I finally wanted to know who it was.”

Julie couldn’t help but grin. “Really? What song was she singing?”

“Shake It Off…and not well.” When Julie let out a ring of laughter, he felt his mouth curve in amusement. “I wanted to hear more of her music, so I went on Spotify like you showed me that one time…she’s very talented and an amazing lyricist.”

“She is,” Julie agreed and glanced over at Reggie. “You would like some of her early work, Reg…she started out country.”

“Really?” he asked with a goofy grin. “Sweet!”

“What was that song called?” Alex asked. “It was really good.”

“Delicate,” both Luke and Julie answered at the same time, causing them to share a shy smile with each other.

Luke cleared his throat. “I came across it and it just…spoke to me…I loved the lyrics and the melody. I just couldn’t help but pick up my guitar and learn it.”

“It’s definitely one of my favorites of hers,” Julie admitted. “You sing it really well, Luke.”

“Thanks…so do you.”

She felt herself blush a little, so she shyly looked away. “Um…should we get to rehearsing? Flynn is coming over in a few hours for a sleepover and I want to be done by then.”

“Really?” Reggie asked with a grin. “Do girls really have pillow fights in their pajamas during sleepovers? Or is that just a myth?”

Alex rolled his eyes, Luke let out a little chuckle, while an amused Julie just shrugged as she took her seat at the keyboards. “Sorry, Reg…I’m not at liberty to discuss that information…it goes against the girl code.”

“Fair enough,” Reggie said with a sigh. “But for my own sake, I’m going to pretend that it’s true….OW!” He rubbed the back of his head that Alex had swatted as he walked by. “Why was that necessary, exactly?”

“You know why,” he said as he sat at his drums. “Pick up your bass and stop being an idiot.”

Reggie grumbled a bit but did as he was told, while Julie just shared a little smile with Luke. “Let’s start with Great.”

XXX

While the band was rehearsing, Carrie was sitting at the patio table outside as she watched the hustle and bustle of the workers getting everything set up for her party. She usually was super excited about it, but this year she was ready to get it over with. 

“I still don’t understand,” she said to her dad, who was watching something on his laptop and when he didn’t respond she slapped the table. “Dad!”

He jumped and looked up, wide eyed as he took out his AirPods. “What? What is it?”

“Why did you make me invite Julie and her little band to preform?” she asked for the millionth time. “And don’t say because it would be good for my party…I know that’s not the reason.”

“Carrie…”

“You’ve been acting weird ever since we saw them at the Orpheum.”

“Not at all,” he said as he cleared his throat. “I just…well…the truth is, I…want to see them again.”

“Why?”

He gave her a little shrug as he scratched the back of his head. “Because…I want to ask Julie about the holograms…and how she does it.”

“Why?” she asked again as she crossed her arms.

“Because…I…thought it might be something cool to do…on my next tour.” He quickly slammed the laptop and stood up. “I gotta go get some work done…just order some pizza or something, okay? There’s plenty of cash in the cash jar.”

“But, Dad…why do I have to suffer for it! They are going to take the spotlight away from me.”

“Us.”

Carrie blinked. “What?”

“You’re part of group, Carrie…a band.” He sighed as he slowly sat back down. “Take it from someone who knows…you shouldn’t take the rest of your girls for granted, Carrie. You’re the lead singer, yes…but there’s no Dirty Candy without them.”

She gave him a little sarcastic laugh. “Where is this coming from? When I started Dirty Candy you told me not to forget I was the star…that I should do whatever it takes to get what I want.”

“Maybe I was wrong,” he said gently and then patted her knee. “Just…maybe thank them now and again, okay? For all the hard work they do for you…especially if you want Dirty Candy to go far. Having chemistry with your band is everything and…as talented as you are…I think that’s the one thing your lacking.”

“Dad, I…”

“I gotta go,” he said again as he stood up and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. “Have a good night, sweetie.”

Completely floored, Carrie sat there for what seemed like hours, before finally picking up her phone. Maybe inviting the girls over for pizza wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world.

XXXX

“I gotta say,” Flynn said as she watched the nail polish brush carefully paint her pinky toe by invisible hands that belonged to Reggie. “This might be the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.”

Julie, who was lying next to her on her bed while her own nails were getting painted by Alex, let out a giggle. “You mean you’ve never gotten a pedicure by a ghost before?”

Flynn laughed as she popped in a handful of popcorn in her mouth. “Nope…can’t say I have.”

“Stop laughing,” Reggie muttered as he focused on his work. “You’re shaking and the little toe is the hardest part!”

“Reggie wants you to stay still,” Julie let her know. “He’s taking his task very seriously.”

“As he should,” Flynn said as she slowly leaned forward to check his work…and tried hard not to wince. Bless his little ghost heart, he was trying. “Looks good, Reggie.”

Alex glanced over at Flynn’s toes and snorted. “Sure it does.”

“Quiet from the peanut gallery,” Reggie said as he elbowed his shoulder.

“Hey!” Alex protested as he lifted up the brush. “You almost made me mess up!”

Before anyone could say anything, someone knocked at the door and when Julie recognized Luke’s arm through the door, she couldn’t stop the little flutter of her heart. “You can come in, Luke.”

Luke stepped through the door with a smile, but then lifted a brow when he saw what was going on. Both girls were on the bed, propped up against pillows decked out in P.Js…was Flynn actually wearing Wonder Woman pajamas? Julie wore her Dallas Cowboys sweatshirt she always wore and a pair of pink sweatpants that of course sparkled. 

Sitting Indian style at the foot of the bed were Alex and Reggie and they were both painting the girls toenails with such focus that he couldn’t help but laugh. “Aww…well isn’t this just the cutest!”

“Luke’s here?” Flynn asked and Julie just gave her a little nod.

‘What’s up Flynn…nice P.Js.”

“He likes your pajamas.”

“Aww…thanks, Luke…hey…since you’re here now…mind playing a little? So I can see everyone?”

Luke smiled when she stuck out her bottom lip and clasped her hands together in a plea. “How could I say no to that?”

Flynn heard the first strums of his guitar before the guys finally appeared, making her smile. She had come to care about them just as much as Julie and wish she could see them the way Julie could. “There you are.”

Reggie looked up from her toes and gave her a little smile and a wink. “Now be still…I’m almost done.”

She grinned when he went back to work and then settled back into the pillows. “Where have you been?” she asked Luke, who moved over to the window and leaned against the windowsill.

“Over at my parent’s…it was movie night.”

Flynn put a hand over her heart. “Aww…you watch movies with your parents?”

“Sure…I mean, they don’t know I’m there, but…I like to do it when I can. Makes me feel closer to them.”

“Don’t make me cry, Luke,” Flynn whined as she knuckled away a small tear. “Jeez.”

“Sorry,” he said with a sympathetic smile.

“Are you playing the song from Titanic?” Julie asked when she started to recognize the melody to “My Heart Will Go On.” 

“Good ear,” he said with a wink. “That’s what we watched tonight.”

Julie gave him a teasing look. “Did you cry?”

“No,” he answered a little to quickly and when Julie just continued to smile at him, he finally relented. “Okay, fine…maybe a little…how could I not? Poor Jack! Why didn’t Rose let him up on the door? There was plenty of room!”

Julie and Flynn both laughed. “A mystery we all ask.”

“What the heck are you all talking about?” Alex finally asked as he looked up from Julie’s toes. “Are you talking about the ship that sank from an iceberg?”

“Yeah,” Luke said. “They made a movie about it a few years after we died.”

“It’s _so_ good!” Flynn exclaimed.

“ _So_ good!” Julie agreed.

“But so sad!” Luke exclaimed.

“ _So_ sad!” both Julie and Flynn cried.

“Of course it’s sad,” Reggie said with a roll of his eyes. “It’s a movie about a ship that sank and killed thousands of people.” 

“You’ve seen it?” Luke asked.

Reggie gave him a look. “No…but I did stay awake in history class from time to time.” He then grinned as he lifted his hand away from Flynn’s feet. “All done!”

Flynn leaned forward to admire her toenails that were now a fun, bright purple that glittered. It wasn’t perfect and she could see a few dots of nail polish on her skin…but she could fix that later…overall it wasn’t bad at all. “Very nice,” she finally said, giving him a nod of approval. “Good job, Reggie.”

“Thanks, girl…that was fun!” 

He slowly looked over at Luke and lifted a brow in question, who laughed as he shook his head. “Not on your life.”

“But this would look so good on you, Luke.”

“Back off, Peters.”

“Peters?” Flynn asked.

“My last name,” Reggie said as he tightened the lid of the nail polish. “Luke only calls me that when he’s 100% serious about something.”

“Alex? Are you almost done?” Julie asked as she leaned forward to take a peek.

“You can’t rush perfection,” he muttered as he moved to the last toe. “Almost done though.”

Reggie glanced over at his work and rolled his eyes. “Of course you’d be better at this than me.”

“Excuse me, are you implying that I’m better than you because I’m gay?” Alex asked, pretending to be offended. “So cliché.” He then glanced over at Reggie’s work and gave him a little smirk. “But I totally am.”

“Ha-ha,” Reggie said dryly but when Flynn laughed, he couldn’t help but laugh as well, sending a quick smile her way. “You should probably let Alex re-do yours.”

“Not a chance!” she exclaimed as she lifted a leg in the air and gave her toes a little wiggle. “They’re perfect!”

“Okay, done!” Alex finally said as he smiled proudly at his work. “Not bad if I do say so myself.”

Julie leaned forward to give them a good hard look and then let out a whistle. “Wow, Alex…you’re almost as good as the ladies at the nail salon I go to…you might have to take over to save me money.”

“Anytime, Molina,” he said with a wink.

“Can we have a pillow fight now?” Reggie asked.

“NO!” they all exclaimed at once.


End file.
